moonboundfandomcom-20200214-history
Herbology 101
A Abyssinian shrivelfig - peeled shrivelfigs are one of the ingredients in Shrinking Solution. Aconite - a poisonous plant and an important ingredient in Wolfsbane potion, also known as monkshood and wolfsbane. The shape of the flowers inspired the name of monkshood. Alihotsy - the leaves of this plant, if eaten, cause one to be hysterical. Asphodel - an important ingredient in the Draught of Living Death and having a traditional connection to the underworld and the afterlife. B Belladonna - a poisonous plant. Its essence is included in the pupil's standard potion-making kit. Bubotuber - this plant looks like a giant black slug growing out of the ground. It can even squirm a little along its thick vertical length. It has a lot of large and shiney swollen areas containing yellow-green pus which smells like petrol. Undiluted bubotuber pus causes painful boils on the skin. Properly prepared and diluted, however, the pus has a use as an acne cure. D Daisy - the chopped roots are a Shrinking Solution ingredient. Devil's Snare - First year Hogwarts students learn that Devil's Snare grows in damp, dark places and can't abide fire. The plant is a mass of springy vines and tendrils which seem soft but its creepers can be deadly. Using its rudimentary sense of touch, the tendrils bind anyone whom it comes in contact with and will finally choke them. Its response to struggling victims is to tie them that much faster. Anyone who relaxes won't be killed as quickly as those who fight. Any flame spell will repel this plant. Dittany - "One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi" lists Dittany in its pages. Muggles also use this plant, both as a culinary flavouring and to aid digestion. F Fanged Geranium - fauna that bites so be careful around this plant. Flitterbloom - a non-violent plant which looks like Devil's Snare. The only possible danger from this plant is if someone thinks Devil's Snare is a Flitterbloom. Flutterby Bush - a bush that quivers and shakes. Fluxweed - one of the ingredients in Polyjuice potion. To be effective, fluxweed must be picked during the full moon. G Gillyweed - a water plant native to the Mediterranean, resembling a cluster of slimey, grey-green rat tails. Gillyweed must be eaten to produce its effect of giving someone gills, webbed feet and hands for about an hour's time. Ginger - ginger roots are one of the ingredients of Wit-Sharpening Potion. H Hellebore - poisonous and an ingredient in the Draught of Peace potion. Herbology - the use of herbs and plants in magic, going back for thousands of years, to the ancient Sumerians. Holly - one of the "wand trees". Harry has a wand made of holly. This plant is a symbol of resurrection and traditionally associated with Christmas. Honking Daffodil - obviously a flower that makes noise. Hornbeam - a "wand tree". Viktor Krum's wand is made of hornbeam wood. K Knotgrass - a Polyjuice potion ingredient. L Leaping Toadstool - an example of magical fauna studied in second year Herbology. Lovage - an ingredient in Confusing and Befuddlement Draughts. M Mahogany - one of the "wand trees". Mallowsweet - burning mallowsweet helps centaurs refine their interpretations of their stargazing. They observe the flames in order to do this. Mandrake - a member of the nightshade family, from southern Europe and Northern Africa. This plant has purple flowers, yellow fruits and a forked root reputed to possess magical powers. It is the root, which can grow into the ground to a depth of three to four feet, that's the valuable part of the plant, rather than its tufty foilage which is coloured a purplish green shade. Sometimes it seems to resemble a human, and there are legends throughout muggle Europe that a mandrake will scream if pulled from the ground. The scream of the adult can kill. The immature seedling plants (which resemble human babies) can make someone unconscious for an hour or two, so it's necessary to wear earmuffs when repotting them. This plant is worth growing because its restorative properties are powerful and it is an ingredient in most antidote potions, including the potion for Petrification. Maple - one of the "wand trees". Mimbulus Mimbletonia - a gray, cactuslike plant covered in boil-like growths that expel Stinksap, a slimey and dark green liquid, as a defensive mechanism. Monkshood - a poisonous plant and an important ingredient in wolfsbane potion, also known as aconite and wolfsbane. The shape of the flowers inspired the name of monkshood. N Nettle - one of the ingredients of a potion for curing boils. O Oak - Oak is a symbol of power and strength, and is a "wand tree". Hagrid's wand is made from oak. P Puffapod - the pods of this plant are fat and pink in colour. Its seeds burst into flowers if they are dropped. Pumpkin - Hagrid grows pumpkins in a patch near his hut. They are used to decorate the Great Hall for the Halloween feast and no doubt are also used for making pumpkin juice. R Rosewood - a "wand tree". Fleur Delacour has a wand made of rosewood. S Sage - a plant which Centaurs burn and use the fumes and flames to help clarify their interpretations when they stargaze. Scurvy-grass - an ingredient in Confusing and Befuddlement Draughts. Sneezewort - an ingredient in Confusing and Befuddlement Draughts Stinksap - a slimey, dark green liquid which is the defence mechanism of the Mimbulus Mimbletonia V Venomous Tentacula - a dark red plant with spikes on it. It uses vines to try and grab people. W Whomping Willow - a violent variety of willow, since this tree will attack anyone who gets too close to it. Willow - one of the "wand trees". Wolfsbane - a poisonous plant and an important ingredient in wolfsbane potion, also known as aconite and monkshood. The shape of the flowers inspired the name of monkshood. Wormwood - an important ingredient in the Draught of Living Death. Y Yew - a "wand tree", one which is resistant to rot and is traditionally associated with churchyards. The yew is symbolic of death and resurrection. Tom Riddle's wand is made of yew. Category:Herbology Category:101 Category:Herbology 101 Category:Harry potter